


the ocean of my mind

by rusticshrubs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Grief, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusticshrubs/pseuds/rusticshrubs
Summary: Keith saw Lance after years without him, and it was to streaming blue tears and despair. With heart-wrenching gasps, the Red Paladin stuttered through his next words.“I’m so sorry, Shiro. I-I didn’t know- I could’ve…”-Keith comprehends Lance's crying during the last episode of s6.





	the ocean of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song: kina - can we kiss forever? (feat. adriana proenza). I’ll always wonder what Keith was thinking when he saw Lance crying, so here’s my take on how I see his character. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a comment if you wish!

“H-he tried to tell me, but I didn’t realize.” Lance fell to his knees beside Shiro.

 

Light blue shone in his eyes, and the words stumbled from his mouth as he leaned forward, hands gripping the dusty ground. He exhaled shakily - on the verge of tears, and Keith gazed at his form thoughtfully. The Black Paladin longed to comfort him, but having lifeless Shiro in his arms, he was simply as lost as his distressed teammate. With everyone circled around them, there was no doubt that they saw Lance hold himself back from grasping onto Shiro desperately and weeping. Keith saw the pain in his eyes, which was so similar to his own, but it made him question sorrowfully: What else happened in his absence? Had the older man tried to warn Lance while Keith was away?

 

If only he didn’t leave, then all of this could have been avoided. The grief of Shiro was so long and treacherous that Keith sometimes wondered if he was tired of living. And now, the cry of his fellow Paladin was echoing into the silence around the Lions. Keith saw Lance after years without him, and it was to streaming blue tears and despair. With heart-wrenching gasps, the Red Paladin stuttered through his next words. “I’m so sorry, Shiro. I-I didn’t know- I could’ve…”

 

He did not finish his thought, because the tears flowed freely, and they were so foreign since Keith had never seen Lance like this before. While he was away, he tried to imagine the Paladins’ faces - memorizing them like regions on a map. Lance was the easiest because Keith thought about him the most often. Seeing tears in his eyes and hearing sobs deep from his throat was alien because the Red Paladin was always smiling. Always smiling like a beam of sunlight in a darkened room - something Keith trained his eyes to see better. How often did Lance cry? Was he only seeing it now because Lance was being torn from the inside out in front of everyone? His heart ached for him.

 

To Keith’s surprise, Allura placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, smiling softly at him. There was reassurance in her eyes - something that gave the half-Galran a sliver of hope. They watched as she approached the Black Lion for a few tense moments, and returned with a bright aura emanating off her body.

 

Shiro awoke slowly, eyelashes fluttering in a daze. He launched up from his laying position to cough loudly, and weakly lean into Keith. The Lions roared loudly - almost as if they were cheering. Hunk and Coran brightened, laughing happily. Pidge wiped a tear from her eye, grinning. Lance still wore the grief-struck expression he had before, now flooded with relief. Keith smiled at him, because it was the least he could do. Keith smiled at him because everything was okay now. They would get through this together.

 

Keith’s thoughts were stalled by the man in his arms looking up at him in exhaustion. “You found me.”

He let his lips upturn at his simplicity. “We’re glad you’re back, Shiro.”

“Rest,” Allura followed, smiling at him.

Looking once more at the Paladins behind him, his thoughts swam through his mind. Staring back at him in sorrow, was Lance. Blue eyes met purple.

 

Keith saw the Red Paladin, and swore to make him smile.


End file.
